


Arch Justice Herodotus Forsythe History

by GillyForsythe



Category: New World Magischola 1 2016 (unofficial)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyForsythe/pseuds/GillyForsythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan fiction of the history of Herodotus Forsythe from great-granddaughter Gilly's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arch Justice Herodotus Forsythe History

Herodotus Forsythe was born in 1620. Growing up in Destiny Province, he met and fell in love with a girl named Grace. Madly in love, they were, and wrote steamy love letters to each other. They even planned to wed once Grace (a year younger) graduated from P2A4. Both had made plans to attend college at Imperial Bay and then travel the world looking for new species of sentient animals. Once their families caught wind of this, both were forced into arranged marriages. Herodotus would wed Abilene Radcliffe to lift up both families in stature and fortune. Taught to run the family business, Herodotus would not actually attend college until the late 1600s. He would go to NWM to avoid Grace and her family members. Little did he know that Grace Ainsworth was a cryptozoology teacher at NWM. As a Marshal, he was able to avoid her most of the time. Each time they saw each other was a painful reminder of their lost love. Thus, all future Forsythe family members would attend Imperial Bay. Herodotus became an Arch Justice in 1716. Gilly had found the old love letters in the attic of the family estate. "Queen of the Night" was written in the margins of Grace's letters. Gilly thought this was a pet nickname. Imagine her surprise, and Grace's surprise, when the two met outside the common rooms. Now, any records of Herodotus's birth and original appointment as an Arch Justice had mysteriously disappeared. Only Grace knew how old he really was. The fact he was still alive led to two startling discoveries. Herodotus was a loup garou, and he had been regularly drinking tea made with Queen of the Night to prolong his life!


End file.
